


Purgatory

by bloodseduction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Work In Progress, other characters will probably show up later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodseduction/pseuds/bloodseduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren is an incubus and Levi is a priest torn between burning in hell and going to heaven...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ~well,here goes nothing...
> 
> shoutout to fumuko for her amazing art which gave me this idea!  
> English is not my first language (plus, I haven't really talked or written in Eng in ages) so if you notice any mistakes, feel free to point them out.

It all started on _that_   faithful day.

*****

_"For Christ also hath once suffered for sins, the just for the unjust, that he might bring us to God, being put to death in the flesh, but quickened by the Spirit,by which also he went and preached unto the spirits in prison,which sometime were disobedient, when once the longsuffering of God waited in the days of Noah, while the ark was a preparing, where in few, that is, eight souls were saved by water.The like figure where unto baptism doth also now save us by the resurrection of Jesus Christ,who is gone into heaven, and is on the right hand of God; angels and authorities and powers being made subject unto him._

_Be banished from this world !"_

Screams and burning sounds echoed in the small dark room, as holy water splashed the feverish body. A plea. A cry for help. A sigh from a mother who's child was possessed by an evil force.

_"Father, forgive this lost soul and banish whatever evil lies within..."_

"This is not over !" a hoarse voice attempted to scream as the priest held the teenager's head down, making the cross sign and splashing more holy water over the poor soul's face. Eyes crossed and limbs went numb. Finally, she lost her consciousness.

_"For there is no greater power than your forgiveness. Amen. "_

A relieved cry filled the room, as the mother held her daughter close and whispered a barely audible 'thank you'.

"My work here is done, dear madam. "His voice was soothing, yet trembling. Exorcism was tiring.

"Thank you, father, " the woman cried, "thank you. I am forever indebted to-"

"Shh, that is nonsense. This is my job and I am glad I could help you" ,he coaxed. His voice lost its tremble. "I must go now. Let me know when you have any trouble, I'll come right away..."

"W-wait....any more trouble?" the woman worried. "Is it going to return?" she asked, her eyes watery.

_I hope not_...He hesitated. "No, it's going to be alright, don't worry !"

 

****

A couple of weeks passed without any _major_ incidents. There were tiny details that only a madman would call _'evidence of evil presence_ ' like sudden chills and shivers running through one's body, objects moving the tiniest bit to the left or right or even a clumsily dropped mug...No, such thinking was nonsense. Our drowsy priest was banishing such thoughts as he wiped thoroughly the spilled coffee.

"Such a waste." he managed to say in between yawns.

There was a knock on the door. But before he could reach the door, the man knocking was already putting his shoes aside.

”I brought you food! ”he said, a faint smile on his lips.

"Erwin? I-I mean, fath--"

"Oh, cut it out, we're off duty! My! that's a killer face you have, Levi" he gestured.

"Don't...don't start that again" he sighed.

"How long since you last slept? Did you eat anything? Is something troubling yo--"

"I'm fine, mom" Levi yawned. "I just had a rough night" he said, fidgeting with the ring on his finger.

Erwin sighed, troubled. He knew it was hard for his fellow priest, damn it, his friend, to cope with the loss of his dearest one. Five years passed since she gave her last breath.

Murdered by a cold hearted criminal...cancer.

 Levi sat with her through her last moments, begging God for mercy...But God took her. _Maybe it was mercy, after all_. It took her pain away. It took everything away. Ever since, he's been broken...lost. But he never lost his faith. He never accused God of being unfair, but merely thanked Him for easing her pain, putting her into eternity.

 "Hey! Earth to Erwin? Are you daydreaming?" Levi shook him.

"Huh..oh...nevermind, I...I have some errands to do so," he said while putting the bag of food on the counter " eat up and take care of yourself, will you?"

"Jesus, you're like a mother! " Levi rolled his eyes and he was sure Erwin could feel him do that.

Erwin coughed.

"Yes, mother!" the shorter man sulked.

 Moments later, the door clicked. Silence fell over the _almost_ empty apartment.

Levi sighed, eyeing the nicely framed picture of his dearest wife. He never felt so.. _.alone_.

It was going to be a long day. He crashed on the couch, hoping that if he closed his eyes and opened them again, it would be a dream. He buried his head into the pillows, sighing again.

 In that very moment, the frame dropped on the floor, pieces of glass crackling on the floor.

 


	2. Sudden clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren is an incubus and Levi is a priest torn between burning in hell and going to heaven...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's done! it's like 2 a.m. right now but it's fucking done *sigh*  
> enjoy~

  
Silence. Tears burning on their way down.

Why? Out of all the things that could possibly break... _why?_ Levi closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears. He didn't move, crying himself to sleep.

 

_"Levi" a weak voice cried._

_"I'm here, my love" he soothed her ."Just rest for a bit", he continued._

_"D-do you remember how we met?" she reached for Levi's hand._

_"How could I ever forget" he smiled" the way you tripped your way into my life"._

_A shy laughter pleased the man's ears. It was nice seeing her smile in spite of the poor state she was. The doctor gave her a week...barely. But Levi refused to think about it. He wanted to cherish every moment they had left._

_"Levi..."she coughed._

_"Yes, my dear?" he put on a smile, holding her hand tight._

_"P-promise me..." her eyes watery._

_"Anything."_

_"Promise you'll never forget me" a tear rolled down her cheek. "B-but...you'll have to move on" she managed to say between coughs._

_"I-I promise! Anything for you..." it was hard keeping a serious face. He wanted to cry, damn it, he wanted to let it all out. But he had to be strong...for her._

_"I...I love yo-" she stopped midsentence. Her eyes were too heavy. Her limbs went numb. Until Levi's eyes catched her's, it was too late. She passed._

_"N-no...no!" tears were burning his cheeks. " Don't leave me....Petra!"_

 

A loud thud filled the room. Levi was sprawled on the floor, gasping for air, sweaty and with tears in his eyes. He stood there for a few minutes, still processing what was going on. He remenbered then. The fallen frame. He rose quickly, wiping his eyes. How could he? How could he let  _her_  lie on the floor?

"Ah..." he yelped. He cut his fingers in the broken glass. Blood was dripping on the white tiles. What a mess. He carefully picked the photo, trying not to stain it, and put it away...someplace safe. The nightstand's drawer would do, he figured.

"Shit...how can it bleed this much?" he muttered, heading to the bathroom. Bloody water drained down the sink for a good couple of minutes. The cut was pretty deep, it seemed.

"So much mess " he sighed, rinsing his hands one more time. But between the sound of water dripping, he could hear something that he couldn't quite put his finger on...Something was not right.

_Footsteps? No,that's...insane._

Was it? It's been a while since little, almost inaudible sounds filled the empty rooms...in the middle of the night...or in the most quiet moments...in the sad ones, too. Was it...

_No...it can't be._

A sigh. With bandaged fingers, Levi proceeded to clean the bloody mess in the kitchen.

"Why did I want white tiles, in the first place,anyway?" he muttered, unaware of what was right under his nose.

"What the --" he dropped the cloth he was holding, eyes widened.

He wore slippers, yes, he always did, not wanting to get his socks dirty. But then...why was a bloody footprint  _there_? And from a bare foot, on top of that.

"No....that's it, I'm going insane....it's a bloody footprint on my floor...out of nowhere" he collapsed on the floor. "Think, Levi, think! What is the meaning of this?" 

You're a priest. You preach the teachings of God. You're an exorcist. You murder whatever evil lies within one's body and soul....You're grieving over your dead wife. You're broken...weak.

His eyes widened, sudden clarity hit him.

"I...I'm haunted " he wishpered.

 

******************************

 

Few days passed. Nothing extraordinary happened. Levi cleansed his home and so far there was no presence,no sounds...nothing. It was all empty... _again_.

Maybe a ghost wasn't really that bad. Keeping him a little company. Then again, it could be the worst thing, given the amount of spirits he banished. And friendly ghosts? Well, that was complete bullshit. For all he knew, all of them meant harm in one way or another. And this was, he figured, a dumb enough one to try and haunt him, out of all the other people. There was some reasoning behind this,he thought.Given his state, his broken soul after that terrible loss...anything could be drawn to him. Especially anything  _evil_. 

"Just try me..." he whispered,confident that whatever tried to haunt him will meet it's Creator.

But why _now_? That burning question was irritating him. How long has it been since...5 years, yes. And double the time since his first exorcism session. He sighed, then a nervous laugh escaped his lips. He's lived to see such thing. Who would've guessed. But he couldn't tell that to anyone. Especially Erwin. He was a good friend, yes. A good priest. A good person, in general. But because of his mom - like nature around Levi, he would freak out and bring a dozen of priests to cleanse this empty place called  _'home'_.

 Nothingness fell like a courtain, eating every little emotion, every little thing. Like a blackhole feasting on the universe, engulfing whatever it encountered. Hours passed as Levi kept his mind busy running errands for the lonely old lady living next door, cleaning and grocery shopping. Anything that could divert his thoughts.

A streamy shower should help him relax, he figured. Hot water that would stream over his body, over his entire _lenght._ He closed his eyes, hand  trailing down his stomach, gripping his hard –-

„Shit!” he cussed, pushing the tap so now ice cold water was pouring on him.After a good few minutes of snapping back to reality, he decided to call it a night and crashed in his bed but not before meticulously drying his hair and putting on freshly washed pijamas.

„Fuck me” he sighed loudly, eyes shut, unable to erase the mental image of what he could’ve done in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha...ha ha...I used to write smut and now I feel embarrassed to write about a wank ;A;  
> uh, anyway....hope you liked it ? :D  
> it's kind of short, now that I look at it


End file.
